


Risky Business

by Detownley



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 16:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detownley/pseuds/Detownley
Summary: Reader has been a member of Eden's Gate for some time now, but they've been harbouring feelings for a certain Herald. They approach Jacob with a request: to join his ranks and be one of his soldiers. But before he agrees, Jacob must put them to the test.





	Risky Business

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting here, so I'm a little nervous, but here's some forbidden sex with Jacob in Joseph's church. Enjoy!

You stand up from your seat in the pews and smooth out your scruffy beige sweater. The sermon is over and everyone is following Joseph out of the church, including John and Faith. You move against the crowd, heading for the front of the church where Jacob messes around with the back of one of the TVs. The screen had started blinking during the sermon, and Jacob was always the one tasked with fixing things that broke. You found it ironic, really; him being in charge of fixing broken things when he himself was so… well… broken.  
You reach the front of the church and turn to the crowd, catching sight of the last few people trickling out as they close the doors behind them, leaving just you and Jacob alone in the church.  
The church is dark and stuffy, and particles of dust float by, illuminated by the single ray of sunlight that floods in through the window at the front of the church, behind the pulpit. You’d always suspected that that ray of light, in contrast with the darkness of the rest of the room, was only there to make The Father look more saintly.  
You watch Jacob fiddle with the cords at the back of the TV for a few moments. He’s tall and strong and oh-so-handsome. You lose yourself in a daydream very briefly before shaking the thoughts off and clearing your throat. He whips his head around so fast it may have come off if it weren’t secured to his shoulders.  
“Oh,” he says, the surprise falling away from his face as he looks over his shoulder at you. “I thought everyone’d gone.”  
You should’ve known better than to creep up on a military veteran; especially one as highly-strung as Jacob. “I’m sorry if I startled you,” you tell him. Your voice is meek and cracks as you speak.  
“Ah, that’s alright,” he assures you. “Do me a favour? There’s a toolbox under that table over there. Fetch it over, would ya?”  
You move over to where Jacob points and pull out a rusty toolbox from underneath a dusty old table. You haul it over to where Jacob stands and put it down at his feet.  
“I actually wanted to ask you something,” you say, holding your hands behind your back.  
“Oh yeah?” Jacob asks, taking a screwdriver out of the toolbox and holding it in his mouth while he pulls the cord out of the TV. “And what’s that?”  
“Well, I know you’re training people – soldiers – and I wanted to know if you have any spaces left.”  
Jacob stops what he’s doing at looks at you. He has a look of mild disbelief that you’ve seen before from other members of the church after announcing the same thing to them.  
“You wanna join my ranks? You?”  
“Yes, me.”  
“I hate to be the bearer of bad news, sweetheart, but I don’t think you’d fit in much with my guys.”  
You fold your arms across your chest and frown at him. “I may be quiet, but I’m a damn good fighter,” you tell him.  
He doesn’t respond; doesn’t even look at you. He just keeps twisting the screwdriver in silence, as if you hadn’t spoken. In a moment of frustration, you reach out and pull at Jacob’s arm, turning him to face you. The screwdriver falls from his hand and hits the floor with a clatter and Jacob looks down at you with a look of anger and shock mixing together on his face. If there’s one thing Jacob Seed did not like, it’s being touched. Church members often pushed his buttons, even dared to poke fun at him if they were feeling particularly brave, but everyone knew that you don’t ever touch him.  
“Are you listening to me?” You ask him, adrenalin coursing through your veins. It’s too late to take it back now. If you apologise and go back to being quiet, Jacob will think you’re all bark and no bite, and you’ll never get a place in his army. You have to go all in; show him that you won’t back down in the face of danger.  
“I heard you,” Jacob says coldly, turning his body the rest of the way around to fully face you.  
“I’m good at taking orders,” you say.  
A spark flickers into life behind Jacob’s eyes. “That so?” He walks forward and moves behind you, looking you over. “Let’s put that to the test, shall we? Stand up straight,” he says, lightly slapping the back of his hand against the curve of your back. You do as he says, standing as straight as you can and keeping your eyes fixed on the busted TV in front of you. “Not bad, not bad,” he says, moving his hand up to your shoulder and leaning in to speak into your ear. “Now, howl like a wolf.”  
“I- what?” You ask, letting your posture slip and turning your head to look at Jacob.  
“You heard me. Howl like a wolf.”  
“But-“  
“I thought you were good at takin’ orders,” he shrugs.  
You look back at the TV, stand up straight again, and inhale deep. “Hawoo-“  
Jacob puts his hand across your mouth, silencing you. He chuckles before removing his hand, placing it on your back and guiding you towards the pulpit. “Put your hands here and here,” he says, smacking his hand against both sides of the wooden stand. You do as he says. “Good. Now, bend over and spread your legs apart.”  
“What is this for?” You ask, growing suspicious of what exactly he’s asking you to do.  
“You want a place among my men? You’re gonna have to earn it,” he says, positioning your hips and stepping into place behind you. He reaches around to your front with both arms and begins unfastening your jeans.  
The penny drops. “Jacob!“ you gasp, standing up straight and grabbing his hands.  
Jacob shushes you, the air from his lips brushing against the back of your neck. He shakes your hands away from his own.  
“This is a sin,” you whisper. “The Father teaches—“  
“I don’t give much of a shit what my brother teaches,” Jacob mutters as he yanks your jeans down.  
“Jacob, we really shouldn’t—“  
“So you don’t want me to fuck you?” He asks, holding onto your hips with both hands.  
“I…” You sigh. “Yes, I do, but—”  
He lets out a small “heh” before reaching one hand up and brushing your scraggly, unkempt hair to one side, exposing your neck. “Thought so,” he says softly, kissing the back of your neck slowly whilst he unbuttons his jeans. He slides into you with ease, forcing a small gasp from your lips as he pushes all the way in. He grunts at the feeling of you wrapped tightly around him, and slowly and steadily begins rocking his hips back and forth.  
“Your lips are softer than I thought they’d be,” you breath, leaning back into Jacob as he presses his open mouth to your neck, breathing heavily against your skin.  
“You’ve thought about this before, then, huh?”  
You blush. “I, uh…” The embarrassment swells in your cheeks, burning hot underneath your flesh. You’d thought about it a lot. More than you’d care to admit to yourself, and far more than you’d admitted to his brother, John, during your confession. John was the only other person, aside from yourself, who knew of your feelings towards Jacob; earning you the sin of Lust, of course.  
Jacob moves his lips close to your ear. “Me too,” he whispers.  
You reach behind you and grab the edge of his jacket, trying to pull him closer – as if you could possibly get any closer to a person than literally having them inside of you. Jacob gets rougher and rougher until your entire body is being shoved forward with each thrust. He forces you forward and you lean over the pulpit, your hands clutching onto either side of it.  
Just as you’re loosening up, muffled voices are heard on the other side of the church door. You can’t hear what they’re saying, but there’s more than one of them and they’re getting louder and louder as they approach the doors. Please God, don’t let them come in. You think. I’d be strung up from one of the bridges across the Henbane if anyone caught us like this.  
Momentarily distracted by the voices, Jacob thrusts a little too hard, earning a rather loud whimper from you. He immediately claps his hand across your mouth, stifling any further noise.  
The church door cracks open and you instantly drop to your knees and hide behind the pulpit, holding your own hand over your mouth in place of Jacobs.  
“Oh… Jacob. We didn’t know anyone was in here.”  
“Didn’t you attend The Fathers sermon?” Jacob asks, remaining stood behind the pulpit.  
“Uh, no, sir. We had other business today,” the man says.  
The adrenaline that pumps through your veins mixes with arousal, and you can’t help yourself. You reach down between your legs and begin touching yourself, looking up at Jacob as you do so. He risks a glance down at you and holds back a smile when he realises what you’re doing.  
“Well if you’d bothered to attend the sermon, you’d know that the TV’s on the blink and I’m trying to fix it,” he says, leaning forward against the pulpit with both hands.  
“Oh, well we’re sorry we disturbed you, then,” the man says before the door clicks shut again.  
Jacob waits a good 15 seconds after the man has left before speaking. “You enjoyin’ yourself down there?” He smirks, looking down at you as you kneel at his feet with 2 of your fingers buried inside yourself. You look up at him through your eyelashes and nod, biting your lip.  
He reaches down and grabs you by the collar of your shirt, dragging you to your feet. You’re facing him now, and his dick is pressed against your pubic bone. He holds your chin in place with one hand and presses his open lips against yours. You kiss him back, closing your eyes and placing your hands on his chest.  
“Now, where were we?” he says, lifting you up in one swift scoop, and balancing you against the pulpit with your legs wrapped around him. You reach down between you both and guide him in, your breath hitching once more.  
He doesn’t bother going slow this time; he’s only got one goal in mind and he’s all about getting there as soon as possible, and considering how close you’d just come to having your head on a pike somewhere in Hope County, you were fine with hurrying the process up.  
His movements are uneven and violent, and your lower back scrapes against the pulpit. You throw your head back.  
“You gonna come for me?” Jacob asks. “You gonna show me how much you wanna be one of my soldiers?”  
“Yes, Jacob,” you gasp.  
“Jacob? Who’s Jacob?”  
“I mean… yes, sir.”  
You become lightheaded as you climax, losing all the strength in your body and turning to jelly under Jacob’s grip. He pulls out and gently lowers you down until your feet are firmly on the floor, before pushing you further down onto your knees. He finishes himself off with a grunt, coating your lips with warm fluid that trickles over your bottom lip and down your chin. After taking a few moments to bring himself back into the room, he zips up his fliers and fastens his belt.  
He holds out his hand and helps you climb to your feet.  
“I guess you did alright,” he says, watching you as you pull up your jeans. “As first interviews go, it was a pretty good one.”  
“You’re gonna let me join your ranks?” You ask him, pushing the hair from your face and wiping your mouth and chin on the sleeve of your sweater.  
“I’ll think about it. There’s still 2 more stages to the interview process, so we’ll have to see how you do on those. Now, get gone,” he says, picking up the screwdriver and waving it at you. “I got work to be doin’.”  
You make it to the church door before you pick up on what he just said.  
“There’s 2 more interviews?” You ask.  
“Oh yeah,” he nods. “And you better believe I’m gonna put you to the test in both of ‘em,” he smirks.  
“I’ll look forward to it, sir,” you smile, pushing the door open and stepping out into to the sunlight.


End file.
